


Last Name Laments

by Dracos_green_apple25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_green_apple25/pseuds/Dracos_green_apple25
Summary: ...he just wanted to storm up to Malfoy and punch him in the face, then kiss him all better. But again, just before he could open his mouth to shout, Malfoy spoke:"Draco Potter or Harry Malfoy?"based on a post i saw on pinterest
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Last Name Laments

Harry was walking down the halls of Hogwarts, having just left the potions classroom. The halls were empty, due to the fact that Snape had kept Harry in class late. Again. Big surprise there; it seemed that every little thing Harry did got on Snape’s nerves. Today, that ‘thing’ had been accidentally zoning out whilst the professor was asking him a question. Harry’s failure to respond had resulted in twenty points taken from Gryffindor, as well as a stern (and quite frankly, at this point, repetitive) lecture after class. Harry sighed and hitched his bag further up his shoulder. He was tired, and going to the Great Hall didn’t quite sound like the most appealing thing at the moment. He knew Hermione and Ron wouldn’t mind, so he turned to begin walking to the corridor which would lead him back to Gryffindor.

“Potter.”

Harry froze. He slowly turned around, expecting to see piercing grey eyes staring at him. But there was no one there. Harry’s face scrunched up in confusion, before his mouth turned into a scowl. Malfoy was probably playing some dumb trick on him. And he knew it was Malfoy… he’d recognize that irritating drawl anywhere.

_“Potter.”_

There it was again. This time, Harry was able to perceive that Malfoy’s voice was coming from an abandoned classroom a bit up ahead, to the right. Just as he was about to enter the room and ask Malfoy just what exactly he was up to, the blonde spoke again.

“Malfoy.”

 _Huh?_ Harry thought. Why would Malfoy say his own name? _What is the prat even up to,_ Harry thought to himself. As he looked around the classroom, Harry flushed as he realized what Malfoy was probably up to a few minutes ago. _Snogging some girl, I’m sure,_ Harry thought bitterly. His annoying attraction to his arch-nemesis was bad enough, but adding jealousy to the mix of emotions that were running so strongly through Harry… he just wanted to storm up to Malfoy and punch him in the face, then kiss him all better. But again, just before he could open his mouth to shout, Malfoy spoke:

“Draco Potter or Harry Malfoy?”

Harry let out a small squeak, which must’ve been quite loud, because all of a sudden Malfoy swiveled around and stared at Harry with a look of shock and horror on his perfectly pointy face. “P-Potter! How long have you- how much did you- _where did you even come from?_ ” he spluttered. Harry bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. He enjoyed seeing his enemy (and unfortunately, his crush) flounder before him.

“Don’t worry, Malfoy. I heard… enough.” He flashed the blonde a wicked grin.

Draco visibly gulped. He could barely think straight with Potter’s gorgeous green eyes piercing into him, making him feel all vulnerable and… all of a sudden Draco stood up taller. _Malfoys do not cower!_ he thought to himself, hearing the line in his father’s voice. “Whatever do you mean, Potter? I always knew you were a lunatic, and now you’re telling me you’ve started to hear things. You must be spending too much time with that Lovegood girl,” he remarked, jutting his nose in the air. In truth, Draco was rather fond of Lovegood and thought she was an excellent conversationalist. But he couldn’t let Potter know that, of course.

However, Draco was Harry’s crush, and when Harry liked someone, he stalked. So naturally, he already knew of Draco’s fondness towards Luna, and therefore did not feel the need to chastise the blonde boy. Instead he simply shook his head, slowly raking his fingers through his wild raven locks before looking back up at Malfoy.

“You’re wrong, Draco.” Malfoy startled at the sound of his first name coming from Harry’s lips, causing the bespectacled boy to laugh. “Malfoy-Potter.”

Draco raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to retort back. “I- wait, what?” He asked, the pinkish colour in his cheeks rising steadily.

Harry gave a smirk, one that could rival Draco’s any day. “I said Malfoy-Potter. That’s what sounds the best. Draco and Harry Malfoy-Potter.” Draco simply stood there, across the room, with his mouth hanging open, his jaw seemingly unhinged. “I- have you gone mad, Potter? Marriage?” And he looked so put out that Harry had begun to worry that maybe he had heard wrong, misinterpreted what Draco had said, or maybe Draco really hadn’t been talking at all. Maybe Harry was simply hallucinating from his exhaustion. Maybe-

“Who talks about _marriage_ before the first date?”

“I’m sorry Malfoy, I swear I thought you- huh?” Harry asked, shaking his head.

Draco rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “Never mind before the first kiss. Where _are_ your manners, Potter?”

Harry swallowed as Draco slowly walked up to him standing in the doorway. The other boy kept walking closer and closer until Harry could feel his soft minty breath against his cheek. Slowly, Draco reached up a hand to Harry’s face, and tilted the raven-haired boy’s chin up, causing their lips to meet.

Harry practically melted on the spot. Malfoy - no, it was Draco now - _Draco’s_ lips were even softer than he’d imagined. And Harry spent a lot of time imagining how those light rose petal pink lips would feel against his. Draco gasped when he felt Harry’s tongue tentatively poke at his lips, and he slowly opened his mouth and allowed the other boy entrance. As their mouths moved together, the kiss slowly got more passionate. After a few minutes, they broke away simultaneously and stared at each other, both equally breathless, grey and emerald eyes filled to the brim with lust.

“Okay,” Draco breathed.

“Okay?” Harry questioned.

“Malfoy-Potter. I agree. That sounds best.”

Harry smirked, and Draco smirked back. Harry supposed that that infamous smirk would have a different meaning from now on.


End file.
